fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning God Slayer Magic (Yaminogaijin)
Lightning God Slayer Magic (稲妻の神殺害魔法, Inazuma no kami satsugai mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of God Slayer Magic used by Yoshi Kimura. Description Lightning God Slayer Magic Uses the element of lightning in combat enhancing the user's physical abilities and raining down shocking levels of damage. The lightning is coloured black unlike it's Dragon Slayer opposite (which is yellow) and it's Phoenix Slayer opposite (which is white). It also outmatches the two and is able to eat their spells to regain the user's power. Spells Passive Spells *'Electromagnetism:' Yoshi can turn himself into a powerful electro-magnet which makes it very handy to disarm any attackers he doesn't want to hurt. Other than that he can lift and throw anything metal allowing him to turn the disarmed weapons on their owners. *'Electromagnetic Vision:' Yoshi can also seen across the entire electromagnetic spectrum from infared to ultraviolet. This makes it very handy when looking out for ambushes. Basic Spells *'Bellow of the Lightning God:' (雷神のベローズ, Raijin no berōzu) THe basic spell of this form of magic and the lightning version of ther other God Slayer Magics. Yoshi summons a large amount of his lightning in his mouth and lets it out in a thunderous blast of black lightning. *'Lightning Fist of the Lightning God:' (雷神の雷拳, Raijin no ikazuchiken) Yoshi firsts gathers a fair amount of lightning around his fist then punches at a distant target launching a fist made of black lightning at the opponant(s) which explodes on contact creating a large crater in the ground. *'Soaring Lance of the Lightning God:' (雷神の高騰槍, Raijin no kōtō yari) Yoshi first claps his hands together before drawing them apart to create a large spear made of his black lightning. He can either fight in close quarters with it or throw it at a distance target (or both if the opponant starts to run). When throw it normally peirces the target and explodes just in case the stab didn't finish them. *'Combat of the Lightning God:' (雷神の戦闘, Raijin no sentō) This governs all the unarmed strikes used with the magic. For example it counters all punches, kicks, knee etc with the "lightning of the gods" wrapped around it. **'The Divine Fist of Raijin:' (雷神の神拳, Raijin no shinken) Yoshi leaps forward at his opponant and lands a powerful lightning infused fist to their face which is normally followed by another lightning infused punch to the gut. *'Hook of the Lightning God:' (雷神のホック, Raijin no hokku) Yoshi creates a hook made of lightning that allows himself to be pull to higher ground or at an enemy with great speed. The hook looks like a standard fishing hook and the "chain" is only able to reach 70 metres. *'Hundred Swords of Susanoo:' (スサノオの百剣, Susanō no hyaku ken) Yoshi creates one hundred small lightning bolts int eh air that float around him and his opponant for the duration of the spell. Each of these bolts become lightning swords upon Yoshi grabbing them, the swords aren't amazingly durable but the advantage is he has 99 more to go if one breaks. *'Speed of the Lightning God:' (雷神の速度, Raijin no sokudo) The Lightning God Slayer version of the Lightning Body spell of basic Lightning Magic. It allows Yoshi to move at amazing speeds too fast for even the sharpest eyes to follow. The unique thing about this spell it can be used in an offensive manner, Yoshi actually turns into lightning itself and can pass through a group of enemies electrocuting them as he does. Advanced Spells *'Bring the Storm:' (嵐を持参, Arashi o jisan) Yoshi focuses alot of lightning into his hands and raised them to the sky launching the lightning into sky which creates black couds above him and his opponants that rain down lightning bolts doing serious destruction to the area around. As the spell only stimulates the creation of a storm the lightning isn't Yoshi's and allows him to recharge by eating the lightning. Trivia Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic